Velhos Sentimentos
by Viewtiful Vitor
Summary: Dois ninjas têm seu passado confrontado num duelo de vida e morte, tendo a chuva como companheira.


Eu acho interessante o fato de estar chovendo... As gotas caindo me fazem pensar - a mulher dizia, com um tom triste.

Ainda bem se fosse só você - o homem, que estava na frente dela, respondeu, também triste.

Aquilo ficou no passado, precisamos seguir em frente. Prepare-se! Não vou ter pena!

Já esperava ouvir isso da sua boca. Não sei por que é tão necessário assim você...

Quieto! O tempo de conversa já passou diante de nós. Se você não percebeu, azar o seu!

Nenhum dos dois se mexia, salvo seus olhos, que mediam cada mínimo movimento do outro, esperando uma reação repentina.

Eu não entendo o porquê de fazermos isso...

Se você não sabe a culpa não é minha! Tudo o que aconteceu, foi. Agora, é passado. Preste atenção no presente!

Você disse coisas para mim, que...

Eu também fui enganada. É por isso que devemos lutar, até que um dos dois caia!

Maki-chan... Por favor...

Não me chame assim! Eu enterrei meus sentimentos desde aquele dia! Hoje você os desenterrou, mas não mais! Vou matá-lo, e esquecerei de tudo... Tudo...

Porém você...

Você gane demais, cão barulhento!

Por favor, não me obrigue a fazer o que eu...

Eu... Eu...

Mainaki não agüentou a pressão, e se sentou. A chuva escondia suas lágrimas, rolando pelo rosto. A máscara havia caído, revelando um belo rosto, triste, como se chorar fosse a única função dele. Levantou-se, inconformada com sua fraqueza, mas olhar para Tsuyoshi fez com que Mainaki duvidasse de sua certeza, tão forte há pouco. "Como pode eu, uma pessoa sem sentimentos, não me mexer?", pensou.

Por favor, pare...

A voz de Tsuyoshi foi o suficiente para fazer o pouco ódio presente no seu coração voltar. O ódio que ela tinha não podia ser entendido, compreendido, explicado... Era pura e simplesmente ódio.

Maki-chan, se você me atacar, eu serei obrigado a atacar. Você sabe que eu sou forte, nunca irá conseguir...

Não fale mais! A última vez que nos vimos eu era jovem! Eu mudei, estou diferente! Não percebe!? Eu estou pronta! Eu vou mostrar para você a minha decisão!

Tudo bem. Se for assim que você quer, não posso fazer nada, além de lutar. Saiba que eu amei, amei de um modo que deveria ser proibido. Infelizmente, descobri que amor é um sentimento ridículo, apenas para os tolos. Eu acreditei, e fui enganado. Assim como o amor entre nós nasceu, ele morre hoje, no mesmo túmulo que farei para você.

Naquele dia também chovia... Hoje irei provar estar viva.

Tsuyoshi retira sua katana da bainha, amarrada nas costas, se preparando em posição de ataque.

Antes, por favor, retire sua máscara. Quero ver você morrendo olhando nos seus olhos. – Disse Mainaki.

Confiante demais. Venha! Você já me viu lutando, sabe que sou forte!

Você ainda não me viu lutando. Não sabe de nada.

Sei o que os seus olhos me mostram: incerteza, dúvida, fraqueza, indeterminação...

Confiante, como sempre. Eu um dia gostei disso. Mas tudo bem, eu vou lutar com você como nunca lutei antes. Pela primeira vez, irei lutar com toda a minha alma. Saiba que eu não tenho nenhuma gana em matá-lo lentamente: o meu objetivo é a sua morte.

Eu só quero que isso acabe logo... Eu acho interessante o fato de estar chovendo...

Mainaki faz uma seqüência de quatro selos, criando um braço de terra do chão, logo embaixo de Tsuyoshi, mas a esquiva dele foi mais rápida. "Para onde ele foi?"

Seria mais útil você prestar atenção em mim do que nas suas técnicas.

Confiante?

E por que não estaria? Olhe atrás de você o meu presente.

Uma ave negra passou rapidamente, arranhando o ombro de Mainaki, rasgando sua pele. A dor era enorme, mas Mainaki agüentou. A ave pousou no ombro de Tsuyoshi gentilmente, encarando sua oponente.

Seu kuchiyose... Eu já o vi diversas vezes...

E, mesmo assim, não foi capaz de detê-lo! Você realmente acha que pode comigo?

Vou ser sincera, não há porque não sê-lo: eu acho que vou morrer hoje. E é exatamente esse pensamento que me move em frente! Eu estou preparada para tudo! E você? Sua arrogância o cega?

É triste saber que chegou a esse ponto... Ainda mais vendo você se descuidar assim...

Do que você está...?

Um vulto apareceu por trás de Mainaki, enfiando uma katana no braço dela, que desviou pouco antes, atirando kunais, destruíndo o Mizu Bunshin.

Agora você está envenenada. Tudo o que preciso fazer é esperá-lo... E então fazer...

Um veneno não me derrota! Enquanto eu respirar, sua morte será iminente!

Suas palavras são fortes, mas e quanto às suas técnicas? Pare de lutar... Você está vendo que não consegue...

O choro de Mainaki ficou mais intenso, até um urro de fúria sair de sua boca, levando-a em direção ao seu oponente. Os dois lutaram com técnicas corpo-a-corpo até que Tsuyoshi conseguisse sair de perto dela.

O estilo que eu lhe ensinei... Você o usa contra mim?

É o estilo que eu fui iniciada... Você, Tsuyoshi-senpai...

Não me chame assim... Lembre-se do que nós já passamos...

Calado! Eu vou matá-lo, nem que tenha que assinar um acordo com um demônio!

Shurikens saíram em direção a Tsuyoshi de diversos lugares. Uma delas acertou bem nas suas costas. O sangue jorrou, manchando sua roupa.

Faz tempo que eu não sinto essa vontade... Essa ganância... Essa vontade... Hahaha! Você despertou em mim algo que eu não sentia! O desejo de lutar! Venha até mim! – A voz saía como se fosse um maníaco, sedento por mais – Você acha que pode comigo? Pense de novo! Rápido! Rápido! Venha!

Mainaki iria se mover, mas a ave negra chegou às costas dela, explodindo. Maki-chan estava queimada, no chão. Tsuyoshi chegou perto dela, e disse:

É uma pena, mas é aqui que você morre.

Eu venho te buscar, nem que seja do inferno!

Estarei esperando. Eu quero demais te rever.

O grito de dor que saiu da boca de Mainaki foi abafado por um trovão. A chuva assistiu a morte de Mainaki, sem nada fazer. Tsuyoshi olhou triste para a garota que estava morta, se lembrou do seu passado, e resolveu voltar. Talvez ele pudesse fazer missões para seu vilarejo.


End file.
